


Burns Like Whiskey, Tastes Like Honey

by KiaraMGrey



Series: Serpent's Paradise [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Crowley owns a pub, Drinking, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel's a dick, Holidays, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, Tis the season to be horny, food as a love language, sometimes you just know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: After a bad divorce, Aziraphale decides to go out for a drink. He's looking for somewhere to belong, but really he'll settle for a warm room and a strong drink. He never expected to meet Crowley, the gorgeous bartender who smiles so openly and listens so readily. And when Crowley offers him even more, well, he's never been one to deny his wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Serpent's Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026604
Comments: 56
Kudos: 534
Collections: GO Meet-Cutes, Good Omens Human AUs, Top Crowley Library





	Burns Like Whiskey, Tastes Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something holiday themed, which I'm not sure if this counts as. It's at least SET during the holidays, and I was really going for that vibe. There are decorations! I probably should have been updating one of my other fics, but I felt this one in my soul and had to write it. So, here you go.

**November 25th**

Aziraphale pushed his way into the dimly lit pub, only slightly aware of his surroundings. The cold winter air stung his skin and burned his eyes, and he was just happy to be in a place of warmth. He rubbed his hands together and looked around. This wasn’t his usual place, but that was really the point, wasn’t it? New life, new places to spend his time. Not that he had ever really gotten the chance to spend time on his own in places like this, even if he had wanted to. Gabriel had only allowed him to go out if he was on his arm.

He shook his head forcefully. He was not here to think about Gabriel. That part of his life was behind him now, thankfully, and he was here to celebrate. He saw an open spot at the bar and quickly moved towards it before anyone else could steal it. Once he was securely on the stool, he removed his gloves and scarf, tucking them into his coat. Despite the warmth of the pub, the outside chill still clung to him. He rubbed his palms on his trousers, hoping some friction would help. It did, a bit.

Finally, he took the time to look around. The pub was small but cozy, the kind of place that had regulars and people probably knew each other by name. With only a little more than a month until Christmas, the place was adorned with a scattering of decorations. Colorful lights hung from the ceiling along the bar, and garlands had been draped along the counter tops. It also looked like someone had stapled golden stars to the ceiling, all across the room, as well. It was a nice touch.

Aziraphale smiled to himself. Yes, he was happy to be here. Even if he was alone, it was far preferable to being within a ten-kilometer radius of Gabriel or his horrible friends. At least if he was alone there would be no mocking laughter. No snide remarks or cruel jokes. He didn’t have to be ashamed of simply _existing._ No, he would rather be alone.

“What can I get you?”

Aziraphale looked up at the person across from him, and it seemed that for a moment everything came to a standstill. Aziraphale had seen many attractive people in his life, but none of them had ever taken his breath away. This man, the bartender he supposed, was gorgeous. Dark red hair hung to his shoulders in waves, framing a sharp face. A smirk pulled at a pair of thin lips, and Aziraphale could make out what looked like a snake tattoo on his temple. But what he noticed most of all were his eyes. Not necessarily their color, though their amber hue was certainly striking. No, his eyes were _kind._ They radiated warmth and care, something he had seen so little of in his life. He offered the man a shy smile.

“Oh, I’m not sure actually. What do you recommend?”

There was a moment of silence where the other man just stared at him, and Aziraphale worried he hadn’t heard him. But then he smiled wider and bent forward to lean on the counter. Aziraphale registered that he was wearing red and green nail polish.

“Hmm, I suppose my recommendation would change depending on who was asking.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “And if I was asking?”

Golden eyes ran over him, and it took a great deal of effort to not squirm.

“An Old Fashioned,” he finally said.

Aziraphale scoffed. “What, because I look outdated?”

He shook his head. “No, because you look sophisticated and completely out of place.”

Heat burned in Aziraphale’s cheeks and he looked down. Did he really look so wrong in a place like this? Was his desire to fit in somewhere completely out of his grasp?

“Hey, shit, sorry, did I say something wrong?”

Aziraphale looked up and saw that the red head had straightened up and was rubbing the back of his neck. Anxiety radiated off him, and Aziraphale felt his own tension ease out of his body. He smiled.

“No, you didn’t. I just… well, I suppose I was looking for a place I was welcome.”

“You are!” he said quickly. “Welcome here, I mean. When I said you looked out of place it’s because this is a dump and you look, well…”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “How do I look?”

“Well, you know,” he said, waving a hand in his general direction. “Good.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle. “Good?”

“Yeah, I mean… yeah.”

Aziraphale smiled, taking in the color that had risen in his cheeks. If he wasn’t mistaken, this bartender was trying to flirt with him. It had been a very long time since he had been flirted with.

“Right, well I’ll take that Old Fashion then.”

The man’s eyes shot up to his, and a grin spread across his face. “Coming right up.”

Aziraphale watched as he expertly poured and mixed his drink, adding different ingredients until it was the perfect concoction. He set it in front of him and stood back. Aziraphale realized he was waiting for him to try it, so he picked up the glass and brought it to his lips. He flicked his eyes up as he took a sip and saw that he was being watched very closely. He smacked his lips together as he put the glass back down.

“Well my dear, I daresay you were right. That is quite good.”

Another wide smile bloomed on his face, and Aziraphale found he quite liked being the source of that happiness.

“Told you so. I always know best. And did you just call me _my dear_?”

Aziraphale felt his ears heat up. “Well, yes, but only because I’m not sure what else to call you.”

He held out his hand and Aziraphale took it.

“Anthony Crowley, at your service. But my friends all call me Crowley.”

Aziraphale released his hand and picked up his drink to take another sip. “And do I qualify for that high honor?”

Crowley folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the bar, jutting one of his angular hips to the side. “Well, once you tell me your name you will.”

Aziraphale flushed with embarrassment. “Oh, right, terribly sorry. How rude of me! Aziraphale. My name is Aziraphale.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said slowly. “I like it.”

He gave him a look of disbelief. “You do?”

“Yeah, it fits you.”

He chuckled. “I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.”

“Oh, please do. If I’m not mistaken, that’s the name of angel. And well, you certainly look the part.”

Aziraphale flushed and looked down shyly. “Oh, hush now. There’s no need to tease.”

Crowley opened up his mouth to say something more, but just then someone down the bar shouted out, trying to get his attention. Crowley growled and rolled eyes before turning and pushing a door behind the bar open.

“Anathema! Get out here and start serving!”

A moment later a dark-haired woman in thick glasses walked out, carrying several empty tumblers on a tray.

“I was getting more glasses. Why can’t you serve him?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and motioned to Aziraphale. “I’m already helping someone.”

She turned her dark eyes on him, and he smiled nervously. She narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between the two of them, before letting out a sigh. Her attention went back to Crowley.

“You’re ridiculous. Fine, but you owe me.”

He waved her off. “Sure, sure, whatever you want.”

Aziraphale watched as she made her way down to the patron at the other end of the bar.

“Your coworker seems nice.”

Crowley snorted. “My employee, actually.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “This is your pub?”

“Yep. The Serpents Paradise is my pride and joy.”

“But I thought you said it was a dump.”

He nodded. “Oh, it is, but it’s my dump. So, Aziraphale, what brings you to my little corner of the world on this fine November night?”

Aziraphale looked down at his glass, twisting it around between his hands. “Oh, well, if you must know I recently went through a… difficult transition.”

Crowley tilted his head. “With work?”

“Oh, no, a divorce actually.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“No, no, it’s fine. But you probably don’t want to here about my pathetic life.” Aziraphale looked down again, focusing his sight on the worn top of the counter.

Crowley leaned forward, catching his eye. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But if you do want to get anything off your chest, I’m a great listener.”

Aziraphale chewed his lip and met his amber eyes. “Well, I suppose it would be nice to talk to someone. I don’t really have many friends, thanks to him.”

Crowley frowned and leaned forward on his elbows. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” he sighed. “Do you ever get yourself into something that seems wonderful in the beginning, but then the more time you spend with it the more you realize how wrong it actually is? But by the time you realize it, you’re in too deep and it seems impossible to escape?”

“Hmm, can’t say I have.”

“Well, that’s how it was with Gabriel. I met him when I was twenty-three, right out of university. He was older and so suave and put together, and he made it seem like he could be exactly what I wanted. He was nice in the beginning. He always knew the right thing to say and do. And I was young and idealistic. I fell in love with him.”

Aziraphale brought the glass to his lips and took a large gulp, nearly draining the glass. When he set it down Crowley took it and immediately began to make him another.

“And let me guess. He changed his tune after a while?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, unfortunately. He became more demanding, more cruel with his words. He tore me down and made me feel like he was the best I could ever do, like I didn’t actually deserve him. And I started to believe him. He even did it in front of his friends and coworkers. And as for me, I wasn’t allowed to have friends of my own. If I ever tried, he would become irate and destroy my possessions. It took a long time, seven years actually, but I finally got the nerve to leave him. I packed up all of my things one day while he was at work and moved them into a hotel. Luckily, I had some of the money left from my inheritance after my parents passed away, since he didn’t allow me to work or keep money of my own.”

Crowley’s eyes had narrowed, and he was shaking his head. “He sounds like a real piece of shit. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

He smiled weakly. “Thank you, my dear. I’m just happy to be out and away from him. That’s actually why I came here. The divorce was finalized today, and after I left the courthouse I just started walking. I wasn’t sure where to go, but I didn’t want to be alone in my hotel room, so I just let my feet carry me where they wanted to go. I must have been walking for an hour when I saw the sign for your pub, and well, it just seemed right.”

Crowley gave him a gentle smile. “Well, I’m glad. And…” He pulled out another glass and poured a shot of whiskey. “I will toast to you finally leaving that abusive fuck.”

Aziraphale chuckled and held up his glass. “I can toast to that.”

They clinked their glasses together and Crowley threw his shot back in one gulp.

“Should you really be drinking on the job?” Aziraphale questioned.

“Eh, it’s my pub, I can do what I want. That’s what I have Anathema and Newt for.”

At the mention of her name, Anathema shot a glare at him, which he simply saluted. An hour later and another drink in, Aziraphale found himself nursing a third while Crowley sat on the stool beside him, telling a ridiculous story.

“And then she told _me_ to get out, as if she owned the place!”

“No!”

“Yes! And all of her ducks were going absolutely mad and flapping around the place. It took Anathema and me hours to clean up all the feathers. After that, it felt necessary to put up a ‘No Ducks Allowed’ sign.”

Aziraphale laughed heartily, bringing his hand up to his mouth. His cheeks felt warm and his head felt wonderfully light, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt _happy_. Truly, actually happy. Crowley smiled so openly and kindly at him, and he actually listened when he talked. Christmas music played from the jukebox near the wall, and every once in a while, Crowley would reach out and brush his fingers along the back of his hand. It all felt _right._

“My dear, that is absolutely preposterous.”

“That’s what I told her! Luckily, we haven’t had any problems since.”

“Well, I am glad that your feathery troubles are behind you.”

Crowley leaned forward on the bar and rested his cheek on his hand. “So, angel, are you planning on getting a job now that you’re free from your chains?”

“Oh, well, yes I’ll have to. I’m not sure where though. I have a degree in literature and business, but I haven’t worked in more than seven years. And even then, I was only an intern. So I imagine it’ll be difficult for me to find anything. But I have a few months more of my inheritance left, so there’s still time.”

He sighed and finished off the rest of his drink. He wouldn’t admit it to Crowley, but he was quite anxious about all that. It had been so long since he had actually had a job and being thirty with that big of a gap in his work history wouldn’t look good on his resume. What could he even say? His husband wouldn’t allow him to work?

“Hey, I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“No, you’re quite alright. I do need to be thinking about that.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “But not tonight. Tonight is a night for celebrations and freedom! Anathema, two more drinks!”

The brunette rolled eyes from behind the bar but did as she was asked and made them both another mixer. She had been listening in on their conversation for the past hour, and after hearing of Aziraphale’s situation, had lightened up considerably. She slid him his drink with a wink. He beamed at her in return and lifted the glass. When he turned back to Crowley, he found that he was watching him intently.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“Huh? Oh, no, sorry.” He quickly looked away and picked up his own drink. “So, um, any other plans for the night?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so. I have nowhere to be.”

Crowley glanced up, almost looking hopeful. “No?”

“No. Although, I am feeling a bit hungry. I hadn’t had a chance to get any supper earlier.”

“We have food!” Crowley said quickly.

“You do? But I didn’t see any menus.”

“Oh, ah, um, yeah but that’s because they were all dirty. But we have food. What are you in the mood for?”

Aziraphale tilted his head, considering. What would a place like this serve? “I could really go for a basket of fish and chips.”

“Brilliant, I’ll be right back.”

Crowley leapt up from his seat and walked around the counter and through the back door. He was gone for a few minutes, but then returned with a wide smile.

“One order of fish and chips, coming right up!”

Aziraphale tried to lean around him to see through the door, but it had shut behind him. “Do you have a cook back there?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Newt’s getting your order ready now. So, angel, what do you like to do for fun?”

Aziraphale perked up and immediately, going off on a discussion about all the plays he had been to and all the ones he wanted desperately to attend. Crowley listened rapturously, his eyes alight with interest. He would cut in every now and then to talk about a play he had enjoyed, and a few he really hadn’t.

“Oh, and I would just _love_ to see a live production of Hamlet!”

Crowley groaned. “Oh, not the gloomy ones! The funny one’s are so much better!”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “I enjoy the funny ones as well, but there is something so lovely about the emotion and heart behind the tragedies. Sometimes I simply need to watch something I can feel in my soul.”

Crowley hummed. “I suppose I know what you mean. I usually just put on some sad songs and blast them in my car when I need a good cry.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And which songs do you play when the occasion calls?”

“Ah, well, that depends on the occasion. After a bad breakup _I Can’t Make You Love Me,_ Dave Thomas’s version, really does the trick. _Hurt_ by Johnny Cash is great for when I’m feeling self-deprecating. Oh, and Fleetwood Mac’s _Landslide_ gets me every time.”

Aziraphale grinned and sipped his drink. “My, I certainly am learning a lot about you. I’ve never heard most of those songs.”

“No? Well, I’ll have to show you some time.”

Aziraphale looked back at him shyly, realizing the implication. “Yes, perhaps you will.”

They sat there smiling at each other for several seconds, until the door behind the bar swung open and a young man with glasses stuck his head out.

“Um, Crowley, could you come here for a sec?”

Crowley jumped out of his seat. “I’ll be right back, angel.”

“Alright, no rush.”

Crowley disappeared once more, and Aziraphale took the time to look around. There were far less patrons here now than when he had first come in, though he supposed that made sense since it was getting late on a Wednesday. Perhaps he should go home as well. But he was having such a lovely time that he really didn’t want to go. He turned back around when Crowley came through the door carrying a tray laden with delicious smelling fish and chips.

“Oh, goodness, that looks positively scrumptious!”

Crowley grinned widely as he set it in front of him. “Good, because it’s all for you.”

Aziraphale picked up a chip and bit into it. Oh, yes, that was exactly what he had needed. He hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. They were warm and crisp and absolutely perfect in every way. When he opened his eyes, he found Crowley staring at him with a slightly open mouth. Aziraphale blushed and looked away.

“Sorry, they’re just… very good.”

“No! No, don’t be sorry. I’m glad you like them. That was sort of the point.”

Aziraphale chewed his bottom lip. “It’s just… Gabriel never let me eat greasy foods. He said I was already too fat and couldn’t afford to gain any more weight.”

He saw Crowley’s jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed. “What, and I mean this in the politest way possible, the absolute fuck? Was he blind? You’re bloody gorgeous and you don’t need to lose a single pound!”

Aziraphale looked down at his lap. “Oh, stop. I know that’s not true. I _am_ too soft. You don’t have to say that just to be nice to me.”

A finger on his chin made him start and then look up. Crowley was leaning forward on the bar, one hand lifting Aziraphale’s chin.

“Angel, look at me. I’m not lying to you. I truly believe that you’re stunning. Gabriel is an absolute twat, and I’m glad you left him.”

He stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh. Well, alright. Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley removed his hand from his face, taking a step back and looking a bit embarrassed. “There’s no need to thank me. I’m just stating facts.”

“Yes, well, I appreciate it all the same.”

Crowley came back around the bar and took his seat beside him. They continued to talk as the night wore on, and Aziraphale ate every single bite of his fish in chips. And when the shame would creep up and he would start to slow down, Crowley would nudge the basket towards him with an encouraging smile.

After another two drinks, Aziraphale was feeling properly buzzed. He had stopped trying to be quiet a while ago, and instead laughed with impunity. Crowley seemed to be of the same mind. At some point they had moved to one of the two booths against the front window and were seated across from each other. The window was frosted up, making everything outside blurry and only visible through a haze. Aziraphale almost felt like he was dreaming as he slouched forward on the table in the dark corner of the pub, the colorful Christmas lights lighting up Crowley’s face as he talked animatedly.

“And oh, angel, if you ever get the chance to go to an observatory during a meteor shower, I highly recommend it.”

Aziraphale giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind, dear.”

Just then Anathema appeared beside their table, her hands on her hips. “Hey, I’m heading home for the night.”

Crowley sat up and frowned. “What? You’re leaving me to run the pub on my own?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Crowley, it’s after midnight. I already closed up. It’s just you two here.”

Aziraphale blinked and looked around. They were indeed the only people left inside. Crowley seemed just as shocked as Aziraphale.

“Oh, right. See you tomorrow then.”

“Uh hu, sure.”

She waved as she walked out the door and disappeared into the night. Aziraphale rubbed a hand over his face and tried to bring himself back to the present. He wasn’t too drunk, just tipsy enough to feel cozy.

“Goodness, I hadn’t even realized the time.”

“No, my either,” Crowley agreed.

“Here, let me pay for my drinks. How much do I owe you?” he asked, reaching for his wallet.

“Oh no, no no no. This was all on the house.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. “All of the drinks? I can’t possibly agree to that, it’s far too generous!”

“You deserve generosity, angel,” Crowley said quietly.

Aziraphale flushed. “Oh, but I must repay you.”

Crowley smiled crookedly. “Your company has been payment enough. Really. I won’t accept your money so just go ahead and put it away.”

Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes, but ultimately did as he said. “I suppose I should call myself a cab back to my hotel.”

Crowley stared at him for a moment, and it looked like he was debating something in his head. He leaned forward across the table and placed his hand over Aziraphale’s.

“Or… you could not.”

Aziraphale frowned, puzzled. “But I would have to. It’s much too far and cold to walk there.”

Crowley chuckled, though he looked nervous. “No, what I mean to say, is that my flat is just upstairs. You could stay with me, if you like.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened with surprise as he registered his meaning. Crowley, with his gentle laugh and kind smile and generous heart, wanted him to come upstairs with him. When he didn’t say anything right away, Crowley pulled back slightly.

“If I’m going too fast, I get it. You could take the bed, if you want, and I could take the sofa. We don’t have to do anything, not if you don’t want to.”

Aziraphale licked his lips and took a deep breath. “And if I want to?”

Surprise registered on Crowley’s face, which then melted into a warm smile. “You can have whatever you want, angel.”

He stared at him across the space of the booth, the quiet of the empty pub blanketing them in a place that felt as though it existed outside of time. Aziraphale had two options. He could thank Crowley for the lovely evening and be on his way, back to his empty hotel room and back to a safe place. Or he could go with him. He could follow Crowley up to his home and allow himself to have something he had been denying himself for, well, most of his life. He had no clue what would come after, if Crowley would send him on his way as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. But perhaps that would be enough. To be held and wanted by someone like Crowley, even for a single night.

“I’d love to see your flat, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, no, of course. Sure, what ever you like angel.”

Aziraphale smiled at his rambling and slid out of the booth, quickly followed by Crowley. He watched at the redhead walked to the light switch and turned off the Christmas lights, then the jukebox. Crowley walked behind the bar and motioned for him to follow him through the door. Aziraphale did. Most of the lights to the back room had already been shut off, but he was able to see well enough. Crowley continued through the space that was filled with washed and stacked glasses to another door on the other side. He opened that to reveal a staircase, which he began to ascend before looking back at Aziraphale.

“You comin’ angel?”

He smiled. “Yes, right behind you.”

Aziraphale walked up the stairs slowly, enjoying the casual sway of Crowley’s hips above him. Crowley took out a key from his pocket and unlocked a final door at the top, pushing it open to allow Aziraphale to walk in ahead of him. The space wasn’t massive, just a studio flat. A king-sized bed encased in black silk sheets was pushed against the far wall beside the floor to ceiling window. A sitting area with a sofa and television was situated closer to them, beside a small kitchen and what he assumed was the door to the restroom. But it was none of these details he noticed. No, all he could see was how _green_ everything was. Plants of all types covered most surfaces and even crawled up the walls in some spots. It was almost like…

“Paradise,” he whispered.

Crowley shut the door and walked around to stand beside the sofa, his hands as deep as they would go in his pockets. “Uh, yeah, that was sort of what I was going for.”

Aziraphale reached out to one of the plants, running its leaves between his fingers. “They’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him. Crowley hadn’t turned on any lights, so there was just the streetlamps outside that lit up the space, casting everything in a dim, soft hue. Aziraphale took a careful step towards him.

“Crowley…”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have a fryer in your back room.”

He blinked, and then frowned in confusion. “What?”

Aziraphale took another step towards him. “Just now, when we walked through. There was no fryer.”

He raised an eyebrow, now looking at him like he had lost his mind. “Uh, yeah, I know. No fryer.”

“So how did you make me fish and chips?”

Crowley stared at him, his eyes going slightly wide, and if he wasn’t mistaken, a blush colored his cheeks.

“Oh, ummm, yeah. About that. We don’t actually serve food normally. But you said you were hungry, and I didn’t want you to leave, so I gave Newt some money and sent him down the street to the local fish shop. I’m sorry if that comes off as creepy, I really just wanted to keep talking to you and—”

“Crowley.”

He swallowed loudly, looking into his eyes as Aziraphale came to a stop in front of him. “Yeah?”

“That’s the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.”

A surprised laugh barked out of him. “Jeez, angel. You really need someone who’ll treat you better.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “I’m starting to think I do.”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure who moved first, if it was him reaching for Crowley’s shirt or Crowley’s hands on his face that pulled them together. All he knew was that one moment there was a space between them, and in the next Crowley’s mouth was on his, hot and hungry and almost desperate in his movements. Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley slid his hand into his hair, his fingers gripping and pulling him tighter. His owns hands dug into the fabric of Crowley’s thin shirt, holding onto him like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go. Crowley’s hands moved to his jacket and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall in a heap behind them. Aziraphale wanted to return the gesture, but unfortunately Crowley wasn’t wearing a jacket. He settled instead on grabbing a handful of his arse and squeezing.

Crowley broke the kiss with a gasp. “Fuck, angel, you taste so good. Will you come to bed with me?”

“Yes, yes, anything you want darling.”

Crowley tugged on him until they were beside the bed and then pushed him backwards onto it. Aziraphale crawled back and stared up at Crowley, who had stopped and was now looking down at him.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just, in the moonlight you look positively stunning.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and held out his hand. “Come here, darling.”

Crowley did, climbing on top of him and straddling him with his long legs. His hair fell into his face as he leaned forward and began pressing kisses along his jaw and neck, working his way down to the collar of his cable knit jumper.

“You know,” he murmured against his skin, “I never thought I would find jumpers sexy, yet you somehow manage it.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I’ll have you know jumpers can be _very_ sexy.”

Crowley grinned up at him. “Obviously. But now if you don’t mind, I would very much like to see what you look like without it.”

Aziraphale swallowed but nodded. He knew what he looked like without clothes on, and as Gabriel had often reminded him, he wasn’t overly desirable. He tried to push those thoughts aside as Crowley gripped the bottom of the jumper and pushed it up, untucking his undershirt and pulling it off as well. Once it was over his head Crowley tossed it aside before leaning back on his heels to take him in. Golden eyes moved down his body, taking in his thick chest and round stomach. Even though he tried to fight against it, self-consciousness won out and he brought his arms down to cover himself.

“I- I know I’m not the ideal physique, but—”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupted, gripping his wrists and removing them from his stomach. “None of that. Your bloody gorgeous. Better than I could have ever imagined. Please, do me the honor of letting me see you.”

He closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears the pricked at the back of his eyes from escaping. “Ok, if you want.”

“It’s rather what you want, angel. Is this what you want? Do you want me?”

He opened his eyes so that he could properly see him. “Yes. Yes, I want you more that I can ever remember wanting anything. Please don’t stop.”

He smiled down at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Can I show you how beautiful I think you are?”

Aziraphale bit his lip, then nodded. Crowley brought his mouth back to his neck and kissed him gently, then used his teeth to drag across the skin. Aziraphale gasped and tilted his head to give him better access. Crowley continued a path down to his chest, kissing and nipping and bringing every never in his body alight with sensation. He stopped at his nipples, flicking out his tongue and making Aziraphale gasp. He couldn’t remember the last time his body had received so much attention.

Crowley continued on his downward path until he reached his belt. He brought his fingers to the buckle, but stopped and looked at Aziraphale questioningly. He nodded eagerly, desperate to have more. Crowley obliged, undoing the buckle and then the button on his tan trousers before gripping them and pulling them down and off. With just his pants now, his straining erection was obvious. A wet spot had formed at the head and was growing by the minute. Crowley gripped his thighs and nuzzled his nose along the length of him, pressing his tongue flat against the damp tip. Aziraphale whimpered again and squirmed, but Crowley held him firm.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Crowley took the hem of his pants in his fingers and finally pulled them down, allowing his cock to come free. It was read and flushed and fully erect. Aziraphale didn’t think he had ever felt like this before with a sexual partner. Certainly never with Gabriel. Sex had always been something perfunctory for him, something to get a release and then be on his way. And Aziraphale’s satisfaction had absolutely never been a top priority. Often times he had been left to roll over in bed alone, chest heavy with loneliness and feeling used. But this, oh _this,_ was nothing like that.

And when Crowley ran his tongue from base to tip, he couldn’t help but cry out. Clever finger wrapped around him, pumping a few times and swirling his thumb across the head. And then his lips were around him, swallowing him up and enveloping him in an intense warmth.

“Oh! Oh, Crowley, that’s- yes, oh! So good.”

Crowley hummed and took him deeper, picking up the pace. Aziraphale dug his fingers into the sheets, trying desperately to ground himself. He didn’t want to come prematurely, but it had been such a long time since he felt this sort of pleasure. He looked down, and oh, that was a mistake. Because he didn’t think he had ever seen anything so erotic and beautiful as Crowley between his thighs, his lovely lips stretched around him and his golden eyes open and watching him. It was too much. He was feeling _too much_.

“Crowley,” he gasped out. “Crowley, I need you. Please, I want you to fuck me.”

He pulled off him, pressing one last kiss to the tip, before climbing back up. “Are you sure, angel?”

“My dear, I have never been more sure in my life. Now, I think you are far too overdressed.”

He tugged at the hem of Crowley’s tight t-shirt and helped him to pull it off over his head before quickly moving on to the button and zipper of his trousers. The jeans were tighter than they had any right to be, and it took a bit of maneuvering to get them off, but finally they were both bare. Aziraphale allowed himself to look his share, admiring all the sharp angles and smooth planes of Crowley’s body. He was too exquisite for words.

“I know I’m a bit on the scrawny side.”

He looked up and met his eyes, smiling with all the tenderness he could muster. “None of that now. You’re stunning. Better than I ever could have imagined.”

Crowley fell forward, capturing his mouth once again. His lips and tongue moved in perfect unison, a gentle give and take that made Aziraphale lightheaded. He could stay like this, kissing Crowley all night. Well, if not for the more pressing matter and growing pressure between his legs.

“Darling, please.”

“Ok, ok,” Crowley chuckled. “You needy thing.”

He pulled away and slid open a drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube.

“How would you like to do this?”

Aziraphale chewed his lip, considering. “Like this. I want to be able to see you.”

“Of course, angel,” he said softly.

He poured the lube onto his fingers, and then with his free hand encouraged Aziraphale to lift his knees. The first press of a finger made Aziraphale hiss, but after a moment he grew used to the sensation and relaxed. He worked him open first with one finger, and then two. Aziraphale welcomed the slow build, the gentle increase of pressure and stretch. Gabriel had never done this for him. He had insisted he do it for himself, so they could get on with it. But Crowley seemed to have no such worries and was in no rush. He worked him open slowly and smoothly, making sure to not go to fast or rough. Once he had filled him with three fingers, Aziraphale nudged him with his leg.

“That’s good, darling. I’m ready.”

Crowley slid his fingers out and moved up his body, placing a kiss on his chest and then his neck. “Are you certain?”

“Yes. Now will you _please_ fuck me already.”

He chuckled. “Alright, alright.”

Aziraphale watched as he slid on the condom and slicked himself with the rest of the lube. Then he lined himself up and he felt the blunt pressure of his cock pressing into him. He reached up to grip his shoulder as he slid all the way in, and when he finally bottomed out, they let out simultaneous moans of pleasure. Crowley was the perfect length and thickness, making him feel wonderfully full. Crowley’s hands bracketed his face and he had gone still, his eyes screwed shut.

“Just… just give me a moment.”

“Of course dear, there’s no rush.”

Crowley opened his eyes and looked down at him. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

He began to move then, slowly at first, just shallow thrusts. But after a few minutes he picked up the pace, pushing deeper and harder each time. And oh, it felt like heaven. Crowley’s thin body moved above him, his hips expertly snapping and grinding. The sound of skin on skin filled the air, broken only by heavy breaths and moans.

“Crowley, god, you’re so good! So amazing. Oh, fuck!”

Crowley whimpered and dropped his face into the crook of his neck. “If you keep talking like that, I’m not going to last.”

“That- that’s alright. I won’t either. I’m already so close. Ah, fuck!”

And he was close. He felt like a bottle of pop, shaken up and then left on a counter. The pressure was too much, and he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Crowley had picked up the pace once more, now pounding into him at a hammering speed. He brought his hand down and began to expertly stroke him and the combination had him seeing stars. He cried out, his whole body tightening and his back arching off the bed as he came. Crowley shouted what sounded like his name, and then he followed him over the edge as well. Aziraphale was sure he had never come so hard in his life, and even once Crowley had rolled off of him and laid beside him on the bed, he could do little more than take deep breaths of air and stare at the ceiling. His whole body felt light and floaty. When he managed to turn his head to look at Crowley, it looked like he was feeling much the same.

“God, angel, that was… wow.”

He chuckled. “Yes, it rather was, wasn’t it?”

Crowley turned his head to look at him and grinned. “So it was good for you?”

He rolled his eyes. “I thought I made it rather obvious that it was.”

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “Yeah? Better than… shit, sorry, no. Won’t go there.”

Aziraphale reached out and brushed his fingers against his cheek. “You were _far_ better than Gabriel, my dear. Lightyears better.”

His eyes lit up. “Oh yeah? Can I get that in writing?”

“Oh, good Lord.”

Crowley cackled as he climbed out of the bed and went to the restroom. It was only then, as Aziraphale was laying alone in the bed, that he let himself think about what he was doing. For him, this had been far more than just sex. This was a big deal. But for Crowley? What if he did this every week? Perhaps he met lots of handsome strangers in his pub and brought them up here after chatting them up for an evening, and Aziraphale was just the flavor of the week. The thought made a pit form in his stomach. Would he want him to leave now? He had offered to let him stay the night, but what if now that he had gotten what he wanted he wished him to leave?

If that were the case, he couldn’t fault him. He had already exposed what a mess his life was. He wasn’t exactly high on many people’s lists of ideal partners. He had no job, no real home, no friends or social life. He was just… him. And Crowley, well, Crowley had everything going for him. He was unbearably sexy, he owned his own business, he had plenty of friends. He could have anyone. There was no reason for Aziraphale to think he would choose to continue seeing him. What could he offer that another couldn’t?

Crowley returned from the restroom and Aziraphale quickly rearranged his face so that he wouldn’t look so miserable. He didn’t want Crowley to feel bad about what should be normal.

“Here, let me clean you up,” he said, holding up a wet cloth.

“Oh.” Aziraphale had always done that bit himself. “It’s ok, I can do it.”

“No, it’s fine angel. Just lie back and let me.”

Aziraphale bit his lip but did as he was told. Somehow, this felt far more personal than anything else they had done. Like he was allowing himself to be exposed in a totally new way. Crowley first wiped down his stomach and chest, then moved down to clean between his legs. Once he was finished, he tossed the cloth onto the nightstand and crawled into bed.

“Scootch over a bit.”

Aziraphale did, pleased that Crowley at least wasn’t kicking him out into the cold night. He squirmed until he was on the side closest to the window, and Crowley laid beside him, wrapping his thin body around Aziraphale’s plumper one. Aziraphale smiled when Crowley laid his head on his chest.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Mhmm,” he sighed. “You’re warm and soft.”

“Is… is soft good?”

Crowley looked up at him, his eyes already heavily lidded. “Soft is great. Perfect. Very comfy.”

He giggled. “Well then, I’m glad.”

He began to card his fingers through his ginger waves, and after a few minutes, Crowley’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Aziraphale stared down at him, his heart heavy in his chest. He was so lovely. Too lovely for him. But he would take what he would give him, like the beggar he was, even if it was just this single night. He would hold onto this night and store it away in his memories for when times got hard. It would be a bright spot in a life of challenges and pain. Yes, he would take this, and then tomorrow he would go back to his life of uncertainty. He would go back to his empty hotel room and Crowley would go back to his life and they would likely never see each other again. But that was alright. He knew that this was what people did. One-night stands, they were called. He only hoped that he would be a good memory for Crowley too. He would like to at least be that. He wrapped his arm more securely around him, letting his worried float away for the time being. Right now, this was all he wanted. Tomorrow he could worry about the rest.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of something cooking, and his stomach immediately growled its hunger. He opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again. It was too bright, the light pouring in from the large window beside the bed. He rolled over to hide his face in the pillow, the silky texture sliding along his cheek. He didn’t remember having silk sheets. Oh, that’s right. Crowley. His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head.

Crowley was in the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers and a thin t-shirt. The morning light lit up his hair, making it look like flames. Aziraphale took a moment to admire his beauty before shifting into a more upright position. When Crowley turned and saw him awake, a smile lit up his face.

“Angel! Just in time, I’m finishing up breakfast.”

He blinked. “Breakfast?”

“Yep. It’s just eggs and toast, as that’s all I had in terms of breakfast foods. I would have gone to pick something up, but I didn’t want to leave you here all alone in case you woke up. There’s coffee as well if that’s your sort of thing. No tea I’m afraid, though.”

Aziraphale took a moment to process all of that. And then he realized he was still completely naked, with just the sheet wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, um, thank you. I think perhaps I should get dressed first.”

“Oh, right, course. The bathroom’s just in there.”

Aziraphale climbed out of bed, holding the sheet tight to his body. There was something very different about being naked in the night and in the morning. He looked around for his clothes, and Crowley pointed to the table by the sofa.

“I picked up all your clothes and folded them. Got the impression you don’t like rumpled clothes.”

Aziraphale smiled. “You would be right.”

He took his clothes into the restroom and quickly changed into them. Once he was dressed, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. His curls were a wild mess, so he spent a moment combing them into something more manageable. He took a deep breath. He had never done this sort of thing before, so he wasn’t sure about the correct protocol. Should he thank him for the lovely evening and then be on his way? Should he stay for breakfast? How long would be too long to stay? Would Crowley tell him when he had worn out his welcome? He chewed on his bottom lip and let out a breath. He supposed he would just wing it.

He opened the door and stepped out. Crowley had set two plate with eggs and toast on the small table in the kitchen and was standing with his back to him. Aziraphale could hear him mumbling something to himself, but he couldn’t quite make out what he was saying.

“ _Dumb… just ask him… don’t be… coward…”_

“Crowley?”

He jumped nearly a foot and spun around. “Shit, angel, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn’t hear you come out.”

“Oh, terribly sorry!”

“No, no, you’re fine. It’s me. Here, let’s sit and have breakfast.”

Aziraphale sat down in the chair across from him and looked down at his plate. It smelled lovely, but for the first time in a while he didn’t feel particularly hungry. This would likely be the last time he saw Crowley.

“So, um, do you have any plans for the day?” Crowley asked.

See? He was already trying to hint at him to leave. “Oh, uh, no. Not really. I’ll probably just go back to the hotel and start looking into jobs.”

Crowley nodded. “Oh, right, nice. Well, actually, I was hoping if you wanted to put off job hunting for another day, I thought maybe we could do something. Together.”

Aziraphale looked at him with wide eyes, something very close to hope blooming in his chest. “What?”

“Well its just, you know, Anathema is fine to open and I won’t need to be at the pub until six. So I thought we could maybe go down to St. James and stroll around. Maybe feed the ducks. And I know the cinema is showing a few movies if you’re down.”

Aziraphale wanted to respond, but found he was having a difficult time. Crowley still wanted to see him? He wanted to spend the day together? So… this hadn’t been a one-time thing? Apparently though, he was taking far too long to answer, because Crowley began to backtrack.

“Or, I don’t know, maybe I’m being stupid. I know you just got out of something; you probably don’t want to just jump into anything else. I, uh, I get it if you just wanted this to be a onetime thing—”

“No!” he said much too loudly. He cleared his throat. “No, um, sorry, you just surprised me is all. I actually thought _you_ would only want this to be a one-time thing. I thought, well I don’t know, I thought you might do this often.”

Crowley’s face softened and he shook his head. “No, angel, I don’t do this often. I’ve _never_ actually done this.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Never?”

“Nope. You’re the first I’ve ever invited up here after a single night. I had such a fantastic time, and I don’t just mean the sex, even though that was incredible. I loved talking to you. So, if you want, I would love to see where this goes.”

A shy smile lit up Aziraphale’s face. “Oh. Well then, yes. I would very much like that.”

Crowley grinned. “Yeah? Not too fast for you?”

He sighed happily and shook his head. “No, it’s not too fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have this as part of a series, with each part being a whole thing but adding up to their larger story. If you enjoyed it let me know what you think!


End file.
